


Mr.Lightwood and Mr.Bane

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Magnus Bane, Kink, Licking, M/M, Malec, Malec kink, Mr.Bane, Mr.Lightwood, Office Sex, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, too much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: My version of what happend after the meeting at NewYork institute





	Mr.Lightwood and Mr.Bane

"Lovely to see you Mr.Lightwood" 

         Magnus fixed the edge of his jacket while addressing Alec in a real business tone. Alec checked out Mr.Bane while taking his hand. Mr. Bane has dressed to impressed as always. Alec was hardly containing himself from kissing Magnus in front of whole downworld leaders.

"And you Mr.Bane, thank you for taking the time." 

       Not letting go Mr.Bane's hand. His hand as always felt so soft against Mr.Lightwood's hands. Mr.Lightwood knew the exact time Me.Bane called him by his family name, something new bloomed in his heart making him all warm and desperate. Mr.lightwood could see that This Business tone and addressing each other by their family name had affect Mr.Bane in the same way as him. 

"Mm... I wouldn't miss it. I have tremendous respect for the new head of the institute." 

           Mr.Bane replied while smiling in such a lustful way. Mr.Lightwood frowned as he didn't want anyone else to see his burning desire to tear all of Mr.Bane's clothes right there at that moment and pound into him while Mr.Bane moan his name lustfully. 

           Mr.Lightwood couldn't take it anymore. Not now when he was about to held the most important meeting of his life. Mr.Lightwood quickly looked down and smirked as he saw the bulge of Mr.Bane. So Mr.Bane had the same ideas as him. That's a good start. Mr.Lightwood quickly gave Mr.Bane a pat indicating him to take a seat in the meeting hall. Mr.Bane didn't need words to understand what Mr.lightwood meant by the pat. He quickly turned on his heels and went to find the meeting room. Mr.Bane felt something got stuck in his heart after seeing this business like Mr.Lightwood. He definitely was doing wanders to Mr.Bane. He pound his heart on his way to the meeting hall. Little did he know that Mr.Lightwood smirked after seeing his sexily swinging ass and his ridiculous action. 

                Meeting went on smoothly. As a Downworld leader Mr.Bane had to make sure his people get all the protection and safety and he tried to made everything easy to Mr.Lightwood by agreeing with him most of the time. Sometimes it was Mr.Bane made things difficult for Mr.Lightwood but Mr.Lightwood loved it. He loved how Mr.Bane took everything seriously. Meeting ended in a good way. All the downworld leaders had new hopes in a corner of their hearts. 

         Mr.Garroway greeted Mr.Lightwood and went to see his daughter. Merilon, Verlac and Mr.Santiago were busy with Izzy. Mr.Lightwood looked around looking for a certain warlock. Then he saw the man he was looking for. He was talking with Jace about something. Mr.Lightwood decided not to disturb them but soon after Mr.Bane turned to his side feeling the burning stare on him. Mr.Bane smirked and Mr.Lightwood stepped close to Mr.Bane. 

"That was a success" 

"It went well than I thought"

"Yes" Mr.Bane agreed. Both didn't talk after that. They didn't have to steal glances anymore as no one was around them. They could just dive into each other's eyes. 

"So Mr.Lightwood, I have this very important question about the meeting" Mr.Bane give Mr.Lightwood a mischief smile. 

"sure Mr.Bane , why don't we continue this conversation in my office." Mr.Bane saw how Mr.Lightwood's pupils were dilating because of the overwhelming lust. 

"That is a very good plan Mr.Lightwood. Lead the way" 

      Mr.Bane licked his lips to wet them than they already are. Mr.Lightwood knew he had to go to somewhere else before he crashes his lips with Mr.Bane's wet lips. Mr.Lightwood quickly went to his new office and Mr.Bane followed him. As soon as they got into the room Mr.Lightwood locked the door behind them so no one could disturb them. 

"Impatient, aren't we Mr.Lightwood?" 

       Mr.Bane smirked. Mr.Lightwood turned and walked to Mr.Bane and crashed their lips before Mr.Bane could make any other smart ass comments. He rather eat the delicious ass than making himself busy by trying to make some ass comments. Mr.Bane moaned into the kiss as he felt his Mr.Lightwood gave a firm grip to his growing bulge in his pants. Mr.Bane pulled Mr.Lightwood with him to the black sofa in the office. 

               Mr.Bane felled gracefully while Mr.Lightwood got on top of him not breaking the heated kiss. Clothes were becoming too much for them to handle. The whole office was getting hotter and hotter as their kiss deepened. Mr.Lightwood broke the kiss and removed his jacket with the help of Mr.Bane then removed Mr.Bane's jacket, then his designer shirt and his hands were busy removing Mr.Bane's trouser when Mr.Bane stopped him. 

"Let me do it" 

        Mr.Lightwood left out a groan. He was breathless and he didn't know how to reply. Mr. Bane pushed Mr.Lightwood to his back and sat on top of Mr.Lightwood. With a snap of his fingers both of them were naked. Mr.Lightwood hissed as his hard member freed from his too tight boxers. Mr.Bane wrapped his fingers around Mr.Lightwood's member and gave it a small stroke. Then he slide his finger from the base to the top of Mr.Lightwood's dick making Mr.Lightwood close his eyes tightly. 

"Let me service you today as you did a good job Mr.Lightwood"     Mr.Bane smiled and gave a testing lick to Me.Lightwood's now almost leaking member. 

"Mag...Mr.Bane.." 

       Mr.Bane stopped teasing Mr.Lightwood and took all the hard member into his mouth and as the top hit back of his throat he almost gagged. It was long and thick after all. Mr.Bane closed his eyes and sucked from the base to top in long strokes few times. And slowly he started to give short and quick strokes just to the tip of the Dick. Mr. Bane knew Mr.Lightwood was enjoying as he was tugging his hair slightly every time Mr.Bane sucked him harder. Right before Mr.Lightwood was about to come Mr.Lightwood stopped him. But Mr.Bane wanted to tease Mr.Lightwood one more time so he gave one long erotic lick to the now twitching member from bottom to top. 

           Once he was done Mr.Bane looked at Mr.Lightwood. Mr.lightwood was hardly stopping himself. Mr.Bane's lips were decorated with his precum and salvia and it looked incredibly erotic and Mr.Lightwood could see Mr.Bane's hard dick was there waiting impatiently for attention.

"Get on your all four" 

        Mr.Bane smirked sensing what was about to come. But he turned and got on his fours. Leaving his ass on display for Mr.Lightwood to admire. 

"Lube?" Mr.Bane looked back over his shoulder and asked.

"Don't need them" 

            Mr.Lightwood Leaned on and parted Mr.Bane's cheeks apart and looked at twitching hole in front of him. Mr.Bane looked front as he felt too embarrassed. He hardly felt embarrassed and this was such a moment. He gasped as he felt a wet tongue on his members. Mr.Lightwood was going to lick him. 

"Mr.Lightwood.. You don't have to.." 

"This is purely business Mr.Bane. So let me handle" 

             Mr.Lightwood grinned seeing how flustered Mr.Bane was after one lick. Mr.Lightwood started pushing his tongue in slowly little by little making Mr.Bane prepare for him. Mr.Bane supported himself by one hand and by other hand he stroked his hard member. Mr.Lightwood was now using his tongue and two fingers to open him up. Mr.Bane swallowed his own spit and throw his head back as suddenly Mr.Lightwood attacked his bundle of nerves suddenly.

"More..." Mr.Lightwood brushed  his fingers over Mr.Bane's prostate few more times. 

"Give it Mr.Lightwood. I'm ready" 

       Mr.Bane informed Mr.Lightwood when he couldn't take anymore. Mr. Lightwood looked at now open hole which was screaming and begging for him to fill to up and violate it. Mr. Lightwood placed his hand on Mr.Bane's chest and pulled Mr.bane to himself. Now Mr.Bane's back pressed to Mr.Lightwood's hairy chest. Mr.Lightwood slowly entered his member into the little lustful hole of Mr.Bane. Mr.Bane winced as he felt how Me.lightwood's hard member opened him inch by inch. Burning sensation was too much. He was wincing when Mr.Lightwood turned his head to his side and kissed him deeply. Mr.Bane wrapped his one arm around Mr.lightwood's neck and tugged his messy Raven hair while other hand gripped the edge of the black sofa. Mr.Lightwood started thrusting upward slowly while kissing Mr.Bane deeply. Mr.Bane moved his hips to get more and more of Mr.Lightwood into to him. He tapped on Mr.Lightwood's tight.

"Why?" Mr.Lightwood looked at him confusedly. 

"Let me ride you Mr.Lightwood"

"My pleasure Mr.bane" Mr.Lightwood smiled. 

 

       With that Mr.Bane started pounding himself on that hard thick member. He quickened his pace as he wanted. He always loved short quick thrusts. But after few minutes his legs were getting tired and Mr.Lightwood then supported him and thrusted into him as he wanted. Short powerful thrusts.

"I'm close.. "

"me too.." 

"Mmn.. Harder Alec.. Harder" 

He couldn't play the role play anymore. His brain was not functioning correctly anymore. 

"Yes babe.." 

       Alec quickened the pace and pounded into him in a humanly impossible speed making Magnus come all over the sofa. His legs and hand gave up and he just was going to let himself fell on top of his own cum but Alec quickly caught him. Alec was still inside of him. Hard and twitching. Magnus looked back and looked at Alec's face. 

"Come and fill my inside Mr.Lightwood. I want it all." 

         Alec gulped and closed his eyes as Magnus's whispers send shiver over his body and after that just as Magnus wanted he came inside Magnus's hole. Once Alec came inside him, Magnus cleaned the sofa and turned  and lied down and pulled Alec on top of him. Alec lied next to Magnus and turned to Magnus's side. They don't know how long they have being there like that.

"are you okay?" 

"I'm okay Alexander.that was so hot."

"It was." Alec kissed Magnus's forehead which was coated by a sweat layer.  

"So Mr.Lightwood, I should go home" 

"Can I come with you Mr.Bane?" 

"You are more than welcome Mr.lightwood" Magnus smiled lovingly. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
